


louder than words

by renecdote



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: Clark and Bruce get together then fall apart then get together again.





	louder than words

**Author's Note:**

> Finally managed to finish a SuperBat fic, even if it is short.

“Clark,” Bruce says and his teeth are scraping along Clark’s neck. “Clark.”

“Mmh,” Clark replies and his fingers are leaving bruises on Bruce’s hips. “Yes. What… god, Bruce, I…”

“This…” Bruce’s lips are chapped and swollen and trailing down Clark’s collar bone. “Bad idea.”

“So?” Clark’s legs are wide and strong and pushing Bruce back against the bed. “You saying you don’t want this?”

Bruce doesn’t reply and his fingers tug at Clark’s belt. That is answer enough.

—

“Are we going to talk about this?” Clark asks and the sheets are pooled around his waist.

“No,” Bruce says and his shirt is buttoned neatly beneath the jacket he’s shrugging on. 

“You’re just going to pretend this didn’t happen?”

Bruce is at the door. He looks back. “I didn’t say that.”

—

“Seriously,” Clark says and his shirt is falling to the floor, “I think we should talk about this.”

“Seriously,” Bruce mimics and his pants are being kicked off, “you want to talk now?”

“I didn’t say now.” Clark’s hips grind against Bruce’s. I said-“

“Clark.” Bruce’s hands squeeze Clark’s arse. “Shut up.”

—

“I thought we had an understanding,” Bruce says and his arms are crossed over his chest.

“An  _ understanding _ ? I thought we had a  relationship!” Clark snaps and his jaw is is tightly clenched.

“I knew this was a mistake-“ Bruce’s face is hard but blank.

“Just because you’re afraid of getting hurt-“ Clark’s tone is biting but even.

Bruce steps forward. His shoulders scream offensive and defensive. “The only person who will end up hurt here is you.” 

Clark turns away. His laugh is short and cynical. “Fucking typical. Maybe if you’d stop thinking of yourself for one sec-“

“Maybe if you’d open your eyes and realise I destroy everyone around m-“

“Maybe if you’d realise that I love you!”

Harsh breathing mingling in the pin-drop silence. 

“You shouldn’t.”

“Get the hell out of my apartment, Bruce.”

The door slamming sounds like a bomb detonating.

—

The sheets are clean and cold and Clark hates them.

—

The pillows are fluffed and cold and Bruce hates them.

—

_ Oh shit _ , Clark thinks and there’s three kryptonite bullets in his chest.

But there’s none in Bruce.

—

_ Damn self-sacrificing idiot _ , Bruce thinks and his heart is in his throat.

But Clark’s is still beating.

—

“Hey,” Clark says and his body is heavy with fatigue.

“Don’t get up,” Bruce says and his hands are gentle on Clark’s shoulders.

“Thought I was dying…” Clark’s eyes track Bruce’s movements.

“You think I’d let that happen?” Bruce’s tone command Clark’s attention.

“No.”

“Good.” 

Tense silence. Clark closes his eyes. “You can go, if you want.  I know you… I mean you don’t have to…”

An amused huff. Bruce straightens the sheets. “You’re in my bed Clark.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Hesitant: “I could go?”

Gruff: “I’d rather you didn’t.”

—

“That was… nice,” Bruce says and he sounds surprised to be happy. “Even if the movie was b-grade.”

“It was a five a.m. showing,” Clark replies and he sounds annoyed by the conversation. “What did you expect?”

“Good point.” Bruce’s fingers help Clark unbutton his shirt. “We should go before beating up criminals next time.”

“Bruce?” Clark’s hands stop fumbling and just snap the buckle of Bruce’s belt.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

—

“Morning,” Clark says and his smile is fond and wide. 

“Hn,” Bruce grunts and his eyes are soft and tired.

Their legs intertwine beneath the sheets. The morning sun bathes their skin in golden warmth where it touches.

_ I love you, _ Clark’s lips whisper.

_ I love you too, _ Bruce’s tongue whispers back.

“Clark?” Bruce murmurs against Clark’s jaw.

“Mm?” Clark hums beside Bruce’s ear.

“I think this was a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love, or come yell at me on tumblr [here](http://tantalum-cobalt.tumblr.com).


End file.
